Walking into Death
Walking into Death is the Fourth Episode of Time and Space Season 3. It is also the first part in a two episode story which sees the return of the Cromatrites Story The Doctor, inside the tardis, decides to go back to Zack's place, but when he arrives he sees Crastoff eating away at a dead corpse. The Doctor then realises where he is and what's going on, that he will now experience the other side of his first encounter with Crastoff. The Doctor then sonics the Tardis and puts it out of sync from the rest of the universe. Crastoff suddenly jumps at the Doctor but the Doctor fights back. Crastoff then runs away and calls upon another cromatrite who runs at the Doctor, but flees when the Doctor blows up an oil container. Crastoff continues fleeing but the Doctor catches up with him. The two then have a talk, with Crastoff asking who the Doctor is (Not knowning who he is as this is before he meets the 12th Doctor), the Doctor explains that Crastoff will meet a man named the Doctor and Zack Rogers and that they will defeat Crastoff from raising a cromatrite army. Crastoff laughs at the matter and bites the Doctor, pouring a small amount of venom inside of him, not enough to infect him but just enough to make him forget some of his memories (Hence why he doesn't remember the 12th Doctor and Zack straight away in Time Twins). Crastoff then flees the scene and the Doctor tries to remember who he is, but soon forgets. The Doctor remembers who Crastoff is and starts to run in the direction he ran. As he is doing so he comes across the 12th Doctor and Zack (Which is Time Twins). The Doctor flees the scene and continues chasing Crastoff. He soon catches him, but Crastoff escapes after he bites the Doctor again. The 12th Doctor saves his life in the tardis by giving the Doctor tolon powder. The Doctor wakes up hours later to be alone in the 12th Doctor's tardis. He doesn't understand how the man he met could have a tardis. The Doctor walks outside and discusses the matter, that he is chasing Crastoff who is a cromatrite. They then see all the cromatrites running toward them and they themselves begint to run away. Crastoff catches up with the Doctor and the 12th Doctor and Zack run into the tardis. Outside, the Doctor is bitten by Crastoff, and the two have a brutal fight. Crastoff leaves the wounded Doctor to talk to the 12th Doctor who is inside the tardis. Crastoff communicates with the 12th Doctor via a computer signal and warns the Doctor. The 12th Doctor believes he can stop Crastoff and activates the tolon powder signal. Crastoff tries to run away but is killed by the signal. The 12th Doctor and Zack run back out to the Doctor. The Doctor tells his past self that he remembers everything now and says his goodbyes. The Doctor closes his eyes in death and the 12th Doctor and Zack leave in the tardis. The Doctor is seen lying on the ground and gasps as his eyes open Notes *This episode tells the events of Time Twins from the 13th Doctor's perspective *Crastoff appears *The Cromatrites appear *This story along with Rise of the Cromatrites is Season 3's most controveral episodes, with fans looking forward to seeing the 13th Doctor's side of Time Twins, Bite of the Cromatrite and Defiance of an Illusion *The ending of this episode leads directly into Rise of the Cromatrites.